


Undercover

by ah97nu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah97nu/pseuds/ah97nu
Summary: Bucky is the boss of the mob you work for. When things take a turn for the worse for his crew he sends you to seduce Steve, the rival mob boss. While doing this you have to keep your past a secret and your relationship with a certain member of Bucky's crew.But can you keep your identity a secret from Steve? Can Bucky really watch you seduce another man? What happens when your past comes to visit?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Montgomery Falsworth/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh I have no idea where this came from. I guess I'll add tags as it goes. I put it as explicit because of stuff to come. I also have like 3 chapters already wrote, but need to go over them. 
> 
> As always sorry for all grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Sweetheart, do you have those papers done yet? I need them before I head out."

You looked up from where you sat at your desk to see a smiling Montgomery leaning against the doorframe to your little office. Sighing, you leaned back against your chair and ran your hands through your hair. 

"No Mr. Falsworth, I haven't finished them yet. I'm sorry." 

Montgomery smiled and pushed off the doorframe to walk into your office more. He walked to your desk and placed both his hands on it. He leaned down so he was eye level with you. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Montgomery and not Mr. Falsworth?" 

You chuckled, shaking your head. "If you hadn't noticed I call all of you Mister. Now if you'd excuse me, I only have two pages left of your paperwork before it's done."

Montgomery rolled his eyes and stood up at this. He looked around your office for a moment before his eyes settled on what he was looking for. Clicking his tongue he made his way over to your cabinet and opened it, pulling out the scotch you kept in there. Pouring himself a small glass he turned back towards you to watch as you finished typing the paperwork. 

"Monty, what's taking you so long?" Dum Dum suddenly appeared at the door, giving the man an annoyed look. 

"Waiting on (y/n) to finish typing that paperwork for us." Montgomery said with a small smile. "Care for a glass?" 

Dum Dum rolled his eyes before stepping into the room and taking the offered glass. He turned towards you and glared slightly. "You were supposed to have them done by now."

"Mr. Barnes needed me to do something for him." You replied simply. "He said it was more pressing. Besides, a two minute delay isn't going to kill you."

Dum Dum growled at that while Montgomery and you chuckled. You quickly typed the last sentence and sent the papers to the printer. Looking at the two men with a smile you pointed at the printer next to them. Montgomery swallowed the rest of his drink before grabbing the papers and looking them over. 

"As always darling you do a wondrous job." He gave you a kiss on the cheek before turning towards Dum Dum. "Come along then Dum Dum. We've got a job to do."

Dum Dum mumbled something under his breath before swallowing the rest of his drink and putting the glass down. The men left your office quickly after that. You sighed and leaned back in your chair and closed your eyes, glad to be done with the fake documents. It wasn't your favorite part of this job, making fake documents or forging paperwork. If you made even the  _ smallest  _ of mistakes one of the men could be caught, hurt or possibly killed. 

A small smile graced your lips at the thought of your job. It wasn't exactly something you'd run home and brag about, in fact as far as your family knew you just worked at a bar. Truth was you worked as a secretary for one of the most well known mobs in New York. Well, that's what you called yourself anyway. 

When you were first hired three years ago you really did just work at one of the famous mob boss James Buchanan Barnes's bars. You were a simple bartender, and that was it. Little did you know, when you first started, that said bar was Barnes and his close crew's favorite one. The first time you'd ever met Bucky, as everyone called him, was on a slow Tuesday, as your boss, Eddy, called them, and that night changed your life forever. 

Him and his crew came in and everyone had held up their drinks and gave him some sort of welcome, except you. You had your back turned to the men, as you were organizing the liquor. Not paying any attention to the commotion, as it happened a lot, you kept organizing everything so it looked nice. Suddenly a hand grabbed your shoulder and turned you around harshly. That's when you came face-to-face with a very angry tall moustached man. 

"When Bucky Barnes comes in, you greet him." The man growled at you. 

You heard a chuckle come from behind the man. "Dugan calm down. She's clearly new here."

The man, Dugan, let go of you and stepped away, grumbling to himself. Taking a shaky breath you looked up, only to be met by piercing blue eyes and a smirk. You felt your breath leave you instantly as you realized at once who the man that chuckled was. James Buchanan Barnes. One of the most notorious mob leaders. The man that the police didn't dare go after. The man that could make you and your family disappear overnight and no one would ask questions. The man that controlled half of New York. The man you just indirectly insulted. 

"No need to be scared doll. You're new. It's obvious." He reached for something behind your head. "We just stopped by for a few drinks is all." When his hand came back into view he was holding a bottle of scotch. "I like how you organized. Looks a hella lot better than it did before. Might have you go to the other bars and do this. They could use some cleaning up. If you're up for it?"

You blinked a few times, processing his words, before finally nodding your head. 

"Great. How bout you join me and the fellows and we can talk details and a pay raise?" Bucky motioned with his head for you to follow him. "Eddy can run the bar tonight. Right Eddy?" Eddy nodded his head and gave you a big smile. "There's a good boy Eddy! Come on then doll. To the back room."

You followed the man and his crew to the back. Quickly learning who was who and what they did. By the end of the night you not only worked as a bartender at Rowdy Howlies, but now you were the personal organizer for Bucky's favorite other nine bars. When he saw what you did with them you soon moved to run events at them, then at his private homes and businesses. Then you started organizing Bucky's crew's paperwork, then Buck's paperwork. Eventually you were taught how to forge documents and papers or make false documents, then found yourself organizing jobs. Before you knew it three years had passed and you were one of Bucky's personal crew members. While you didn't run jobs directly you oversaw them and helped organize them. You were as much a key part of Bucky's crew as any other member, and they all appreciated you. Especially since you did all the annoying paperwork. 

When you heard a click you looked up to see Gabe closing your door as he entered your office, followed by Jim. The two sat in the chairs across from your desk and stared at you before finally speaking. 

"Dum Dum and Monty leave already?" Jim asked, pulling a pack of cigarettes out. 

"Yes, about five minutes ago." You answered, pulling a drawer open and digging for a lighter. When you finally found it you tossed it to Jim. 

"Think Steve's men will try and stop the shipment or take it for themselves?" Gabe asked, grabbing the pack from Jim. 

"Hopefully neither. Mr. Dernier said that him and his crew have been busy with moving some shipments of their own." 

"Doesn't mean they won't come after ours." Jim said with a frown. 

"Mr. Barnes just sent Mr. Dugan and Mr. Falsworth, so I'm guessing he's not too worried. If he was I'd imagined he would've sent all of you." 

"Ever gonna drop the 'mister' sweetheart?" Gabe asked with a small chuckle. 

"Nope." You simply said leaning back in your chair. 

The two men rolled their eyes at you and began to chat with one another. You pulled your phone out of your purse and noticed a few missed texts. Opening the message app you laughed and rolled your eyes. 

Monty❤: Darling, do tell me WHY Bucky sends me with Dumb Dumb?

You: Oh boohoo. You have to deal with Mr. Gruff and Tuff. 

Monty❤: You could at least pretend to feel bad…

You: 😭😭😭😭

Monty❤: I'll tell Jacques and Gabe you're the one that steals their lunch 

You: You wouldn't 

Monty❤: Try me 

"Hey doll, there a reason you been ignoring me all day?"

You looked up from your phone and saw Bucky sitting on your desk drinking a glass of scotch. 

"Mr. Barnes when did you get here?" You asked, blinking in surprise. 

Bucky chuckled and smirked at you. "So caught up in your phone you didn't even hear me come in and steal a glass of your scotch. Really doll? You ought to be more careful. Never know who's lurking around."

"What do I have to fear?" You asked looking back down at your phone. "Anyone insane enough to break in here would be killed instantly."

Bucky chuckled. "You're not wrong."

You leaned back in your chair and closed your eyes. Your phone vibrated in your lap, but you ignored it. After a few minutes you drifted off to sleep, listening to the three men chatting. 

"James!"

You jolted awake suddenly hearing Jacques's voice. 

"What is it Dernier-"

"The shipment. Steve's crew ambushed James and Timothy!" Jacques said panting. "They were outnumbered. The shipment was-"

"I don't give a shit about the shipment. Where are James and Tim?" Bucky asked standing from where he sat on your desk. 

"On their way to the hospital. I called Strange so he knows they're coming in."

"Good job Jacques." Bucky mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Gabe you and (y/n) head to the hospital to check on them. Jacques, Jim and I will head to where the shipment came in and see what the hell happened."

"You sure boss?" Jim asked standing. "What if they're still there waiting for us?"

"Then Steve's boys are gonna pay. Let's go." Bucky growled.

-At the hospital-

"We're here to see-"

"I know. Follow me." The nurse you and Gabe stopped to talk to instructed for you and Gabe to follow her down the hall. You stopped at the elevator and got on, watching her press floor 4. When the elevator stopped she hurried out and you both quickly followed her. She led you both to a room at the end of a long hall and motioned for you to enter. "I'll let Dr. Strange know you're here."

After thanking her you both turned towards the beds and rushed forward. When you saw your two friends in them you felt your breath leave and your body go tense.

Dum Dum was laying on his back fast asleep with a blanket over him. From what you could see he had a bandage around his left arm, blood stained already. He also had an IV attached to the same arm and his face looked swelled up. You couldn't see any other wounds, but you were sure there were more. 

Montgomery was sitting up smiling at you both. He had a bandage wrapped around his abdomen, his right eye was swelled and turning black and his lip was split. He also had an IV attached to him.

"Hello friends." He slurred. 

"I see Strange drugged you up." Gabe laughed, pulling a chair between the two beds. 

"Only the best stuffffff." Montgomery chuckled. "Ah, darling, stop standing over there and come here."

You frowned and walked forward. When you were by his bedside you leaned over and placed a hand on the man's cheek, being careful of the swelling. Montgomery looked at you and studied your face for a moment. 

"You truly are a rare beauty sweetheart." Montgomery slurred, reaching up and grabbing your chin. "A true and rare one indeed." He suddenly pulled you forward and crashed his lips against yours. 

Your eyes went wide and you scrambled back. "Monty, what the hell?"

"What? S'not like we haven't done that before."

You looked at Gabe with wide eyes and opened and closed your mouth a few times before finally just closing it. 

"True," Gabe said suddenly, "But other than me, no one else knows. And you both are keeping that a secret. Remember?"

Montgomery made a gurgling noise and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I just wanted a kiss is all. Dum Dum is asleep, he didn't see anything."

You stepped towards Montgomery again, looking at Dum Dum to be sure the man was indeed asleep. Gabe noticed and poked the man's side and when he didn't move he smiled at you then turned his chair towards the man to give you some privacy. 

You leaned over Montgomery once again and placed a hand on his cheek once more. "You can have one kiss, that's it."

He smiled and leaned back into his pillow. "I'll take whatever you'll give me my love." 

Smiling you leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his lips. Montgomery weaved his hand in your hair and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. You smiled into the kiss and licked his bottom lip. When he opened his mouth you pushed your tongue in and licked the roof of his mouth, earning a low moan from him. He bit your bottom lip then sucked on it before soothing the mark with his tongue. The hand that was in your hair moved down to cup your breast and he started to knead it, he smirked when you moaned into his mouth. His hand moved lower but you pulled away suddenly when you heard the familiar ringtone you set for when Bucky calls. 

"Hello? Yes we're here. Mr. Falsworth is awake but Mr. Dugan is asleep. No, a nurse said she would tell him we're here but he hasn't come up yet. Okay. So what happened? Mm. Tsk, assholes...of course. Ga- mm Mr. Jones and I will let you know if anything changes before you get here. Okay, see you soon Mr. Barnes." You hung the phone up and turned to see three pairs of eyes on you. Gulping at the realization Dum Dum was awake. "Mr. Dugan! When did you wake up?"

"About half way through your conversation." He grunted, pushing the button so his bed would sit him up. "What did Buck say?"

"By the time they got there the police were already there. So Mr. Barnes and the others are on their way here." You explained. "Well, more on their way up."

"Oh goody. I can explain everything to them then."

You jumped and turned at the sudden voice. Standing in the doorway was Dr. Strange. The man was holding two clipboards and studying them. 

"When will they be here?" 

"Mr. Barnes said about 5 minutes." 

Dr. Strange rolled his eyes and stepped into the room more. He walked over to Dum Dum and pulled the blanket down. Dum Dum growled, but let the man look him over. His chest was purple and brown, but didn't look like it had any other damage. Strange then looked at the bandage and sighed, he put the clipboards on a table near the beds and walked to a cabinet and started pulling things out. You watched as he washed his hands, put gloves on and started to pull gauze and wraps out. He began to remove Dum Dum's bandage and clean the wound. You looked away and stared at Montgomery at this point, not being a fan of blood. Montgomery was watching Strange work and laughing at Dum Dum. The men were use to getting roughed up, it was part of the job. You on the other hand never had to deal with it since you had an 'office job.'

"You boys didn't have to go and get this beat up."

Turning you saw Bucky, Jim and Jacques walking in. You smiled as Bucky wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your cheek before moving to Montgomery's bed. 

"We were ambushed, boss." Dum Dum grunted as Strange finished wrapping his arm. 

"Luckily for them the worst wound is the stab James got to his abdomen." Strange said, as he started to remove the IV from Dum Dum. "Other than that they're fine. I have their discharge papers here, since I know how much you just  _ love  _ being in the hospital James."

"It's Montgomery and Bucky, Doc." Bucky mumbled, taking the clipboards from the table and looking them over. 

"It's actually James, James and Dr. Strange." Strange said with a smirk moving to take the IV from Montgomery. "I go by names, not nicknames. Sign the release on the bottom and you can take your thugs and be gone."

"Thanks Doc." Bucky said grinning at the annoyed man. 

Strange rolled his eyes and turned towards you. "Honestly (y/n), I don't know why you put up with them. If your father's knew this is what you-"

"But they don't and won't." You stated. "I'm safe and fine. I never go out and do anything. I just do paperwork. Please Dr. Strange I'm okay, really. Daddy and Papa don't need to worry." 

Strange frowned then rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if I ever find out you're in trouble I'm calling them." He turned towards Bucky then. "Just leave the release at the nurses station, then you can go." He then stood, removed the gloves, gave you a small hug and left. 

"Have I ever said how cool it is you're friends with him?" Gabe asked. "Because that is really cool."

You rolled your eyes and looked around the room for Dum Dum and Montgomery's shirts. Once you found them you tossed them to the men and smiled as they started to put them on. They had no trouble moving, which was a good sign. Dum Dum easily got off the bed, but when Montgomery went to get up he fell. Jacques and Jim rushed to his side as he laughed. 

"I'm fine chaps!" He said as they stood him up. 

"He's drugged up." Jim chuckled putting an arm around him, so the man could lean on him. 

"He needed it. Was whining when we got here." Dum Dum grunted walking towards the three. "Not use to stab wounds are ya Monty?"

Montgomery stuck his tongue out and chuckled. Dum Dum rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. 

"Alright men, let's head out." Bucky mumbled walking past all of you and out the room. 

You all followed him out the door and down the hallway. A quick stop at the nurses station to drop off the papers and you were on your way. 

Once you were outside you and Gabe began walking to the car you came in, but stopped at Dum Dum's voice. Turning you saw him walking towards you both while dragging Montgomery. Stopping you waited for the two to catch up. 

"Bucky said to come with you both." Dum Dum said simply. "Where's the car?"

"Right over there." Gabe pointed down the aisle of cars. 

Dum Dum grunted and began walking again. Montgomery laughed and wrapped an arm around Gabe and kissed his cheek. Gabe rolled his eyes and helped drag the man to the car. You just chuckled at the scene and skipped ahead to unlock the car for the men. 

Once at the car the men settled Montgomery in the back while they got in the front. You sat behind the driver's seat and buckled the man next to you in. Montgomery let out a loud sigh and leaned against your shoulder. 

"Ready to go ladies?" Gabe asked, backing the car up. 

Dum Dum laughed at the remark and punched the man's shoulder. You hummed and ran your hands through Montgomery's hair as he dozed off against your shoulder. 

The ride back to the house wasn't as long as the ride there. To be fair, on the way to the hospital neither you or Gabe knew what you'd find at the hospital. During the ride you pulled your phone out to read the texts you missed. 

Monty❤: Just arrived sweetheart. Text you when we're all finished here. 

Monty❤: Something's not right. Dum Dum and I are leaving 

Boss Man🐺: Hey doll you in your office?

Boss Man🐺: Doll you in your office?

Boss Man🐺: Doll are you ignoring me?

Boss Man🐺: Working on that paperwork for Dum Dum and Monty I'm hoping since you're ignoring me

Gabby Baby😊: Hey Morita and I are heading to your office. 

  1. Morty😂: I lost my lighter 



Deer🦌: I can't get a hold of Timothy or James. Can you? 

You sighed and leaned back against the seat of the car. If only you hadn't fallen asleep and got Jacques text. Maybe you could've somehow stopped what happened. Or been aware sooner. You felt awful at what happened to your friends.

Once you arrived back Dum Dum and Gabe helped Montgomery out of the car. You sighed and pushed yourself out as well and walked into the house. Jumping when a hand grabbed you and pulled you back. 

"Bucky-"

"In my office. Now." 

Swallowing you nodded and followed the man down the hall to his office. When you walked in he closed the door and motioned for you to sit. Nodding your head you walked to the leather chair facing his desk and sat down. He walked around the desk and sat in his chair. Before he said anything he put his hands together and sighed. 

"I need you to do a job doll." 

"You need me to WHAT?" You practically yelled. How could he ask you to do a job? Especially after what just happened? Especially you! You  _ never _ did jobs, you ran them or wrote up the paperwork for them. 

"I need you to do a job." He said again, rubbing his head. "It's different from any other one we've run."

"Why me? And now? After what just happened today?" You demanded. "You  _ really _ think that's a good idea?"

Bucky gritted his teeth and sighed again. "Doll I almost lost two good men today. That's not gonna happen again." 

"So I'm expendable?" 

"No." Bucky looked up at you. He had a strange look in his eyes, one you'd never seen before. "And you're the only one that can do this."

"What is it?" You sighed. 

"I need you to make Steve fall in love with you."

You stared at him for a moment before blinking. "What?"

"I need you to-"

"No, no, I heard you." You held your hand up. "Why would I do that?"

"To get close to him and his crew. So we know what they're up to." Bucky sighed. "I'm not gonna make you do it because it's dangerous, but after today I don't know what to do. He's had the upper hand on us for too long now."

You sighed and bit your lip, Bucky had a point. Steve and his crew had been moving in on Bucky's territory and been making it dangerous for him and his crew. If this was your way to help them then you would do it. They were your odd little family and had your back plenty of times. Now it was your turn to have their backs. 

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked looking straight in your eyes. 

You nodded. 

"Okay. So there's a coffee shop down the street from Rowdy Howlies I'm going to buy. You're going to work there. We're gonna learn everything we can about him and his interests before sending you in." Bucky explained. "Then you're going to make him fall for you and you're gonna show interest in his job and learn everything you can and report back to us. Got it?"

You nodded again, determined. 

"Alright. Let's gather the boys and tell 'em." Bucky said standing and leading you out of the room. "Boys, gather up." Bucky yelled walking to the dining room. 

"What's up boss?" Gabe asked walking in. 

"Sit." Bucky said pointing at the chairs as everyone gathered. 

"How are you feeling Montgomery?" Bucky asked. 

"Better." Montgomery replied sitting down rubbing his head. "Had some water."

"Good. So I have a job." Bucky said as everyone sat down. 

"For who now?" Jacques asked, raising an eyebrow a little worried. 

"(Y/n)." Bucky said. "She's gonna go on, let's call it, a spying mission." 

The men looked at him with raised eyebrows then looked at you. 

"Who's she spying on?" Dum Dum asked. 

"Steve." Bucky said flatly. 

"You want to send (y/n) to spy on him?" Dum Dum asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bucky shook his head. "No and yes. (Y/n), doll, tell 'em what you're gonna be doing."

The group of men turned towards you and you gulped. "I'm going to make him fall in love with me."

"Brilliant," Montgomery mumbled, shaking his head, "and when Steve figures out who she is? Then what?"

"He won't." Bucky said simply.

"How can you be so sure?" Gabe asked leaning back in his chair.

"Forget that!  _ How  _ could you be so comfortable sending her on something like that?" Dum Dum demanded. "She knows as much about this business as we do. If she gets caught she'll-"

"I'll what Mr. Dugan?" You finally spoke up. "Betray the business? Betray you all? Betray Mr. Barnes? Tell all your secrets and dealings, as well as where you keep everything?" You scoffed. "After everything I've done over the past three years I've been here, you still have so little faith in me? I  _ will _ do this. Steve  _ will _ fall in love with me. I will  _ not  _ be caught, and I  _ will  _ get the information for you all." You said this with all the confidence you could muster as you looked at each of them, before you finally looked at Bucky. "I will  _ not  _ fail you Mr. Barnes."

Bucky smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Well there you have in gents." He looked at his colleagues before looking back at you. "Your job starts tomorrow (y/n)."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've started your job, your crew is keeping an eye on you. Bucky and Montgomery have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, sorry the update took so long! Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make them longer! I'll also add warnings as this goes.
> 
> As always sorry for any all mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy!

"Tell me doll, how many sundresses can one person own?"

You looked up from where you were sitting and blinked a few times before smiling. "What do you mean?"

The man smiled back and hovered a hand over the other chair, asking permission to sit. You nodded and he quickly sat down. 

"I'll be blunt and say you've caught my eye. I'll also say, with that, I've noticed you seem to have a never ending supply of sundresses."

You moved your hand to your mouth and chuckled, hoping your blush wasn't obvious. "You're not wrong Mr.-?"

"Call me Steve." He, Steve, said extending his hand to you. 

You smiled and took his hand in yours, noticing the rings on his left hand, and shook it. When you went to pull back he didn't let go. Raising an eyebrow at him, he looked at you and smiled. 

"Your name is?"

"Oh!" You giggled. "(Y/n), it's (y/n)." 

Steve smiled and pulled your hand to his lips and kissed it then let it go. "Well, (y/n), it's nice to finally meet you." 

You giggled again and looked down, hoping you weren't as red as you felt. 

"Something tells me I'm not the only one that was stealing glances?" Steve asked, smirking at how red you were turning.

You bit your lip and looked up, but avoided eye contact with him. Noticing how Steve's pupils dilated at your simple action. Slowly you made eye contact with him and pretended to miss the lustful gaze in his eyes, and instead smiled sweetly

"No, you weren't." You batted your long eyelashes at him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You're just so tall and handsome and I couldn't help overhearing you on the phone one day talking about the art exhibit you-"

"You like art?" Steve interrupted. 

"Oh I love it." You gave him a small smile. "It's a way to express what we're hiding in our soul." 

Steve stared for a moment then smiled. "That's exactly what I think darling. Do you draw or anything?"

"I take pictures."

"You'll have to show me them sometime." Steve said, cocky smirk raising. 

Your blush deepened and you bit your lip again looking away. "They're not all...they're...um…"

"Oh, don't be modest. I'm sure they're great." 

You slowly looked at him, releasing your lip. "They're labeled NSFW, if you know what I mean. I'm also in a few myself."

Steve felt his pants grow tight at this and he took a sip of his coffee. "Well doll, art is an expression of our soul and deepest desires. Perhaps you're not truly fulfilling yours, hm?"

You blushed and bit your lip and looked down again. You felt bold and looked up at him through your lashes. "Perhaps you could help fulfill my deepest desires then?"

Steve smiled and leaned across the table. "I'd love to try and help." 

"How's it going?" Bucky asked.

"Disgusting." Jim replied from where he sat across the street in a van, watching you flirt with their rival mob's boss. "So I guess it's working?"

"Dum Dum looks like he's ready to go bash his head in, so yeah, I'd say it's working." Gabe yelled from the back. 

"Good. I knew she could do this. Keep us updated." Bucky said, voice filled with annoyance. 

"Will do boss." Jim replied then hung the phone up. "I'm going to actually throw up if he makes one more reference about 'fulfilling her deepest desires' shut up. We get it."

"I'm just glad they're talking about her sundresses again." Gabe mumbled from where he was in the back.

"How long until Bucky can't take this and breaks and admits he's in love with her?" Dum Dum asked. 

Gabe and Jim stared at the man. Gabe with shock and Jim with annoyance.

"What? I can't be the  _ only  _ one that knows how the boss feels about her." Dum Dum raised his eyebrows and faced the other men. "Really? And you call me Dum Dum…"

"How long has he been…?" Gabe asked. 

"A while now. Just didn't wanna say anything and make her feel like she's only here because of that." Dum Dum pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Which isn't why she is by the way. She's more than proven herself to him."

"We know Dum-ass. You're also not the only one that knew that." Jim deadpanned, watching as Steve scooted closer to you and wrapped an arm around the back of your chair. "Does this guy think he's smooth? Because he's not."

"Jacques said he's really high on himself. Never travels with body guards because he thinks no one is stupid enough to attack him." Gabe mumbled. 

"Wanna bet?"

"Dum Dum don't be a dumb dumb." Jim side eyed the man. "She's the only one he doesn't know, so she's the only one that can get close enough to get the information we need."

"How do we know he doesn't know her?" Dum Dum asked with a sigh. "I mean really?"

"He's got a point. We know all his main crew and they know us, other than her." Gabe mumbled again. "But we just suspect that because Bucky makes sure she's never actually seen with us- how did I not know he liked her?"

"Because you're too busy keeping Falsworth secret." Dum Dum muttered. 

"Wait, what? What secret?" Jim's interest peaked at this, he turned and looked at Gabe then Dum Dum. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not gonna happen anymore. Is it Jones?" Dum Dum growled the last part. 

"Y-yeah." Gabe stuttered. 

Dum Dum eyed Gabe for a moment before turning back in his seat to look at you. Gabe leaned against the wall of the van and pulled his phone out and quickly started texting on it. 

Gabe: Dum Dum knows about you and (y/n)

MOnTy: What? How?

Gabe: I don't know. He just does. 

MOnTy: How do you know?

Gabe: He just told me!

MOnTy: In front of Jim?

Gabe: Not exactly…he said I didn't know Bucky was in love with (y/n) because I was too busy keeping your secret 

Gabe: Monty?

Gabe: Monty? You okay? 

Gabe: Monty look I swear I didn't know that either. I'm sorry. 

Gabe: Montgomery would you please reply? 

Gabe: James Montgomery Falsworth would you please reply?

Gabe: I'm so sorry Monty.

"Monty, can we talk?"

Montgomery jumped a little and looked up from his phone. He was shocked to see Bucky standing in his bedroom's doorway. Nodding, he quickly regained his composure and stood, welcoming Bucky inside. 

"What can I do for you Bucky?"

Bucky sat in the chair Montgomery pulled from his desk and looked the man over. He clicked his tongue and smiled before finally speaking. 

"You know how we're all a crew right?"

"Of course boss." Montgomery said as he sat on the edge of his bed. 

"And I consider you all my friends, my family."

"Yes."

"I mean we all live together!" Bucky chuckled. 

Montgomery raised an eyebrow at the other man, not sure where this was going. 

Bucky cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair. "Well with this family, and job, you know we don't keep secrets, at least from one another. Because those could get us killed."

Montgomery gulped at this, but kept his composure and nodded. 

"What I'm trying to say is, with (y/n) on this mission I think it's about time a certain someone comes clean about something." Bucky spoke slowly. 

Montgomery bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. He took a deep breath and watched as Bucky's smile turned to a smirk. Before he could say anything Bucky spoke again.

"That's why I came to you. I know you, Gabe and (y/n) are particularly close. So I wanted to ask for your help."

Montgomery furrowed his eyebrows confused at this. "With...what exactly?"

"I want to get (y/n) a ring." Bucky said simply, a small smile on his face. "An engagement ring."

Montgomery felt his eye twitch and blinked to try and hide it. Instead he smiled and said "Oh, I didn't realize you two were dating."

"We're not." Bucky said simply. "But we've known each other so long and I've loved her almost as long. I didn't want to admit it in fear she'd think less of herself with this job, but after sending her on this particular job I realized she's my girl and I wanna make it official."

"Are you sure you're not just upset that it's one more thing Rogers will have that you won't?" Montgomery spit out before he could stop himself. 

Bucky stared at the man for a moment before slowly standing. He then walked to the door and shut and locked it. Turning back towards Montgomery he walked slowly toward the man, hands in his pockets. Once he made it to where Montgomery sat on the edge of his bed he stared down at him, Montgomery never once breaking eye contact. 

Bucky removed his hands from his pockets and took a glove off his left hand, revealing a metal hand. Montgomery, still never breaking eye contact, let out a tiny gasp when he felt the coldness of the metal wrap around his throat. Bucky leaned down towards the man's face and studied it for a moment. 

"Tell me Monty, how long were you and (y/n) fucking?"

"I-I don't kn-know what you're-"

Bucky squeezed a little harder. "Don't try denying it Monty. Everyone knows you two were fuck buddies. Jesus, it was pretty obvious. You two would sneak off at the same time and come back hours later looking wreaked. You more than her. Did you  _ really _ think we didn't know what you were up to?" Bucky's grip lessened a little. "I was nice enough to allow it. Since I know it was a no feelings thing."

Montgomery glared at him at that. 

"Oh, you think she fell for you like you fell for her, don't you?" Bucky laughed. "She didn't. Wanna know how I know?"

Montgomery held his gaze. 

Bucky smirked and leaned in so he was right next to the man's ear. "Dum Dum and me would walk by her room at night and guess who's name she'd be calling out as she touched herself." Bucky pulled back and looked in the man's eyes. "It certainly wasn't yours."

Montgomery fought the tears forming in his eyes back and stuttered out. "Yo-you're lying."

"Why would I lie about this?" Bucky asked. "Why would I pursue her if I  _ knew  _ she didn't have feelings for me? Do you really think I'm that stupid? Think for a minute here Monty."

Montgomery did. He thought about it and realized Bucky was right. If he really was going to get her an engagement ring then that meant he knew she had feelings for him, otherwise he wouldn't waste his time. Bucky was a lot of things, but a time waster was not one of them. 

This time when the tears formed Montgomery let them fall. "Why'd you come here?"

"To make sure you know your little hump fest with  _ my  _ girl is over." Bucky said, finally releasing the man's neck. 

Montgomery glared at the man as he put his glove back on. Bucky smiled at him and turned to leave. Before he left he turned back and looked at the man one last time. 

"Nice talk Monty." With that Bucky was gone. 

Montgomery bit his lip and tried to hold his sobs in. He fell on his side and wiped the tears from his face. Pulling his phone from his pocket he looked at the missed texts from Gabe and then noticed he had one from you. Biting his lip he hesitated for a moment on if he should open it or not. When he finally did he felt tears fall down his face once more and he dropped his phone, turned on his side and sobbed until he fell asleep. 

Darling Girl: Headed back to the house. Wanna grab food? Steve is an ass. Can't wait to hang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 might take some time cuz I'm trying to write a smutty part and it's just not working. But it's mostly done other than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Steve's crew and he finally asks you out. You also learn Bucky has hidden feelings for you after a fight with your crew. Unfortunately, he told you on your way to meet Steve and his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so long, I'm not gonna be able to update for awhile so I wanted to write a long chapter for everyone! 
> 
> Be warned, smut and mentions of drug use ahead. 
> 
> Sorry for all/any mistakes as always!

After Steve approached you that day the two of you started to spend more time together. When he asked what you did you told him you worked at a coffee shop. Just like you had hoped, that became his new favorite coffee shop.

  


After a few weeks he came in one day with two men. You knew who they were of course, but pretended that you didn't. Seeing him walk in you immediately started to make his usual drink, and smiled when he sat in his usual spot. Steve was a creature of habit, he came to the shop you worked at three times a week at exactly 1:15. 

  


When the two men approached the counter you smiled sweetly at them and took their orders. You watched them join Steve at the round table, then worked on their drinks as well. Once you were done you walked over to them and smiled when you overheard their conversation. 

  


"So, Saturday night a small shipment is coming to the docks, I want you two to oversee it." Steve was explaining, when he saw you he immediately went quiet. 

  


"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, just have your drinks is all." You smiled and set each drink in front of the men. "I'll go."

  


"(Y/n), wait," Steve sajd standing, "I want you to meet two of my, uh, business partners."

  


You smiled at this, you knew the two men were main members of his crew, but he had yet to tell you who he really was. So you played along. 

  


"It's so nice to meet you both." You smiled at them. 

  


"You as well. Steve won't shut up about you." The man on his right said. 

  


"You say that like there's a time Steve isn't talking." The other man said. 

  


Steve rolled his eyes and pointed to his left, "This is Sam," he then pointed to his right, "and this is Loki." 

  


You nodded at them before turning and heading back behind the counter. If Steve was starting to bring his main crew in, then he must trust you. A smile graced your lips, that's exactly what you wanted. 

  


It had officially been three months since Steve and you started talking, and one since you met his main crew; Sam, Clint, Thor and Loki. As far as they all knew you thought they just worked at an art museum. Hence your cover story of 'you love taking pictures.' Steve had constantly asked if he could see them and you kept telling him you were too embarrassed. The truth was you and your crew were still taking pictures of things and putting them together to look like you'd been doing it for a while. When it got to the dirty photos you only let Gabe and Bucky help. Gabe because he couldn't take it seriously and Bucky because he's the boss. Once you felt you had a nice collection you  _ finally  _ let Steve see it. Smiling the entire time when he got to the 'dirty' photos, and especially smiling when he saw you in some. Steve, you learned, considered himself a gentleman. So when he excused himself and went to your bathroom and spent a bit of a longer time in there, you were rather proud of yourself. 

  


Part of the job meant having a new job and a new place to live. Not that you minded. Steve had been over to your 'home' many times. Even members of his main crew stopped by occasionally, with him and sometimes without. You found that odd, but you figured they were checking up on you to make sure you were okay, same for when they started to visit the coffee shop more and more. One day you asked why they always seemed to linger around you, and Steve just hummed at you.

  


It wasn't a surprise when you found all of them at your apartment later. Steve sat you down and explained that he was one of the most notorious mob bosses and the boys were his crew. Pretending to be shocked by this, you started to cry and act like they were there to kill you. Once they calmed you down Steve explained no they didn't want to kill you, in fact they all really liked you. He just felt bad for lying all this time and felt you deserved to know the truth. Especially since other mobs might have noticed how much time his spent around you and you deserved to know you might be in danger. They gave you an out that night, if you wanted to continue being around them they promised to keep you safe, however, if you wanted nothing to do with them you one) had to swear never to speak of them and two) could never see and of them again. Clint assured you they'd make sure of both of those things. Pretending to be scared of his threat you asked for some time to think, they let you, but weren't leaving without an answer. You spent the next hour locked in your bathroom, phone taken, pretending to think about what you were going to do. 

  


After an hour you walked out, tears on your face, and asked if you could stay their friend. You  _ swore  _ you'd never tell anyone and if police ever asked you about them you'd deny  _ everything _ . You wanted to slap yourself with how stupid you sounded, especially when they all laughed at you. Steve hugged you and promised you'd never be in that situation and of course you could stay their friend. They spent the rest of the night giving you rules to keep yourself, and them, safe. 

  


After six months passed you were happy when Steve knocked on your apartment door with flowers and asked you to be his girl. He told you he wanted to ask six months before, but he had to be sure you were right for him and his job and that he could trust you. You just smiled and kissed him, telling him you understood. Which you did. It had to be hard being him and trying to date. Not that you cared about how hard his life was, you were there to get your information and get out. With him making you his girlfriend that was going to be so much easier now, especially since he told his crew to include you in conversations and to try and help you understand mob life better. 

  


"So have you slept with him yet?"

  


You spit your tea out at the blunt question. Looking up from where you sat on the couch you saw Gabe, Jim and Dum Dum all standing at the end of the couch. Raising an eyebrow and taking another sip of your tea you glared at the three men. 

  


"Well, have you?" Jim asked again. 

  


"I don't see why that matters." You sighed, putting the cup on the table. 

  


"Boss wants to know." Dum Dum said, sitting next to you. 

  


"If B-mm Mr. Barnes wanted to know, then he'd ask me himself." You scoffed. 

  


"If I wanted to know what, doll?"

  


You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the couch. Of course they were all lingering around. It had been a few days since they'd seen you, so naturally they were curious to what information you had for them. 

  


"If she finally fucked Rogers." Jim said with a smile. 

  


Bucky nodded and walked across the living room and sat in an armchair. "That's a good question Morita."

  


You let out a loud sigh, but didn't move. When the men laughed you just shook your head. After a few minutes, and lots of shuffling around, you picked your head back up and opened your eyes. You weren't shocked to see Bucky, Dum Dum, Jacques, Jim, Gabe and Montgomery were all sitting, or standing, in the room staring at you. Granted it had been a few days since they had seen you, but this was ridiculous.

  


"Well doll?" Bucky asked, "Got anything for us?"

  


Sighing, you leaned forward and placed your face in your hands. "His crew has started to finally talking 'shop,' as they call it, around me. More explaining what things mean then giving me anything good. I'm also his date to some gala he's hosting at an art museum and that's about it."

  


"That's all?" Jacques huffed, "You've been dating for like two months! And spying on them for like six!"

  


"Yeah well if you all remember it takes time for a mob boss, and his crew, to warm up to some random girl!" You shot back. "I'm doing the best I can here! Plus, it's kinda hard pretending I don't know him, his crew or what they really do." You leaned back against the couch. "As far as he knew I just thought he traded art. Then when he told me he was a mob boss he said the art was a cover, but a passion. The more we get to know each other the more he tells me. He doesn't wanna scare me though, so he holds back a lot."

  


"He can't really think you're that stupid, can he?" Montgomery asked, not actually looking at you. "Or are you just that good at playing him?"

  


You furrowed your eyebrows at the venom in his words. You blinked a few times and bit your lip. Montgomery had been acting distant towards you since your job had started and it was starting to hurt you. Granted the job made it hard for you to talk to any of them, but you figured Montgomery would at least try to find a way to talk to you. It seemed like the last few months any time you tried to talk to him, or be alone with him, he'd either ignore you, brush you off, or insult you in some way. You didn't understand what you'd done to make him so angry, and everytime you tried to talk to him about it he just shot you down. It was starting to frustrate you. And now he was insulting you in front of everyone! 

  


"What the fuck Montgomery?" You hissed looking at him. 

  


The group turned to you, both amazed that you cussed and used a nickname. You knew how to cuss, but it was very rare that they ever heard it. What was even rarer was you using their names. You'd slip up once in a while, if you were drunk, typing a paper or not paying attention to what you were doing. They knew their names in your phone lacked 'mister' and were little nicknames and that your use of 'mister' was just to be formal. Well, at this point it was more to annoy them than anything. In private conversations, when business wasn't involved, you'd drop the 'mister.'

  


"I beg your pardon?" Montgomery asked, looking at you now. 

  


"You heard me Montgomery."

  


Montgomery chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "Oh I see, hanging around a new mob, you think you can talk differently to us now?"

  


"I'll talk however I please to you, regardless of who I spend my time with." You spit back. 

  


"Monty's got a point doll." Jim muttered, trying to ease the tension. "Ever since you started hanging around Rogers and his crew you seem to be more aggressive towards us."

  


"Oh fuck off Jim." You spat. "And would you stop taking my lighters please? It's not  _ that _ hard to keep track of your own!"

  


"Alright doll, you've had your little blow up." Bucky said standing up. "Time to calm down."

  


You shot him an annoyed look and opened your mouth but stopped when you felt your phone vibrate. Looking down you picked it up and smiled at the screen. 

  


Okie Dokie Loki: Hey sweetheart, want to meet up for some drinks? Sam, my brother and I are heading to a bar now. Boss man and Clit are coming later. 

  


You: Love to. Need it. What bar? Also, really? Clit?

  


Okie Dokie Loki: Oh this dump called Ravers or something. Idk. And yesssss. Clit. He's a pussssy. 

  


You: How bout Rowdy Howlies? It's right down the street from where I work and I've always wanted to go there. If it's not a problem I mean. You're a child!

  


Okie Dokie Loki: Oh doll if I didn't like dick so much I'd ask you to marry me! I'll tell the boys! Meet you there Sunshine! 

  


Okie Dokie Loki: And I'm not a child. If i was a child that'd make a lot of men, and you, pedos. Gross (y/n). I see the way you look at me. But, sadly, we can never be. 

  


You: Loki you're an overdramatic dork! I'll see you there! 

  


You smirked at your phone and quickly stood up. "If you excuse me boys, I'm going out for a drink." 

  


"No you're not." Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you back. 

  


"Unless you want my cover blown," you said pushing his hand off your arm "I am." 

  


Bucky gritted his teeth and frowned. "You better bring something good back then doll."

  


"Oh I plan on it." You sneered and turned after that. 

  


You ignored their stares and walked to the room you had there. Once your door shut you leaned against it and fell to the floor. Wrapping your arms around your legs and pulling them to your chest you buried your face in them and began to sob. As much as you'd hate to admit it, they were right. You had changed in how you were treating them, and it scared you. To be fair they were treating you differently as well. It seemed like they were keeping things from you and seemed a lot colder to you. It was almost like when you first became part of the crew. Only this time instead of Dum Dum and Jim being the cold distant ones it was Gabe and Montgomery. 

  


Sighing, you wiped your tears away and pushed yourself off the floor. You walked to your closet and began going through it. After eyeing a few sundresses you finally decided on a red dress that had a slit up to your right hip. You needed to push things along, get real information, and tonight was the night you were getting it. 

  


You walked to your bathroom and jumped in the shower. Once out you quickly dried off and put some makeup on. Just a light amount, you didn't want to over do it, as you were still trying to pull the naive sweetheart act off. You curled your hair (or did whatever you, the reader, want to it) and smiled when it finally looked right. Leaving the bathroom you grabbed the dress and slipped it on, just then noticing the slit down the middle, exposing your chest. Humming you walked in front of your floor length mirror and smiled. If Steve didn't want to fuck you after tonight then he was either gay or not really into you. 

  


You grabbed a pair of black heels, slipped them on, grabbed a small purse and ran out your door. Half way down the stairs you ran into Jim and Dum Dum, ignoring their stares, you kept walking. Admittedly, not that you  _ would  _ admit it, it felt good. You'd felt so invisible lately that it felt good to be seen by them again, even if it was because of your boobs and ass. 

  


You laughed when you heard a whistle from Jacques as you passed the kitchen. Rolling your eyes as you walked to your office at the end of the hall. Your normal purse was in it and you needed your wallet. 

  


When you opened the door you jumped at the sight of Bucky sitting on your desk. He motioned for you to come in and close the door. You did this then stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't scare you, even the first time you'd met he didn't scare you. You gave him no reason to do anything to scare you, until your little outburst. Now, now you were a little scared. 

  


"You look nice (y/n)."

  


You gulped. He only used real names when he was mad. 

  


"Come, sit." He pointed at a chair, and of course you listened. 

  


Once you were sitting you looked up at him. He was wearing his black suit, hair slicked back, had his signature glove on his left hand and was wearing his three rings on his right hand; middle, ring, and pinky. He looked ready to go out. After a few minutes of silence he looked at you and smiled a very small smile. 

  


"You look nice." He repeated. "You really do." 

  


"Thank you. You look nice as well Mr. Barnes." You said in a quiet voice. 

  


Bucky chuckled and slid off your desk and moved to stand in front of you. He looked you over once before stopping on your face and smiling, he was studying you. You smiled back and shifted in your seat, feeling uneasy under the man's gaze. 

  


"You seem nervous, what's wrong doll?"

  


"Well, you're in my office and after what happened earlier…" You trailed off looking anywhere but at the man in front of you. 

  


Bucky frowned at your words and knelt down in front of you. He reached out and gently grabbed your chin and lifted it so you were looking at him, once you were he moved his hand up and placed it on your cheek. You studied his face and couldn't read it. There was an emotion on it you hadn't seen before and it scared you a little. Normally you could always read the man, but right now, the way he was standing in front of you, gently touching your face and looking at you like nothing else existed, you had no idea what he was thinking. 

  


"Can I kiss you?" He suddenly asked. 

  


You blinked a few times before responding, not sure you heard him right. "What?"

  


Bucky chuckled. "Can I kiss you (y/n)?"

  


"Wh-why?" You asked, confused. 

  


"Because I want to." Bucky said simply. "Because I feel like it's long overdue. Because I like you, a lot. Because I want you to be  _ my  _ girl."

  


You opened your mouth, but no words came out. Instead you just stared at the man with a wide mouth, confused and not one hundred percent sure you heard him correctly. Sure you'd dreamt of him confessing this to you a million times, but you didn't think Bucky shared the same feelings. He was your boss! A mob boss! He could have anyone, why would he want you? 

  


"I...I don't understand." You mumbled. 

  


"Which part?"

  


"Any of it?" 

  


Bucky leaned back and studied you for a second. "(Y/n) from the moment I saw you I liked you. Back then it was because of how hard a worker you were. When you started working as part of my crew it was because we could trust you." He looked in your eyes and smiled. "At some point I realized my feelings for you turned less friendly and more romantic. I didn't want to say anything because I was worried you'd think you were just here because I liked you. When the truth is, you're here because you're one of us, and we couldn't function without you."

  


You felt your face heat up at this. In the three years you'd worked for him Bucky never once had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, as you knew he was bisexual. He always said no one was worth his time like that. One thing Bucky valued was his time. As a young man he made some mistakes and, as he told everyone, wasted his time and it cost him an arm. Literally. So, if he didn't think something was worth it, he wanted nothing to do with it. For him to be saying all this to you, you knew he meant it. 

  


"So doll, I'll ask again," Bucky leaned in closer to you. "can I kiss you?"

  


"Yes." You quickly said. 

  


Bucky smirked at this and wrapped his hand around the back of your neck. He pulled you the few inches further until your lips met. 

  


The kiss was too short. It only lasted a few seconds before Bucky was pulling away from you. He chuckled when he heard your whine. 

  


"Hope that wasn't because the kiss was bad?" He joked. 

  


You shook your head then wrapped your arms around the man's neck to pull him closer to you. When your lips met this time Bucky leaned up and pushed you back against the chair, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his hand around your neck and pulled you forward, swallowing the moan you let out. When he finally pulled away you looked up at him and felt a shiver run down your back and go straight to your core. 

  


Bucky had a hand still around your neck, his other was on the back of the chair. He was leaning over you staring down at you. His pupils were dilated and he was panting heavily. 

  


"Get on the desk." He growled pulling back from you. 

  


You whined at the loss of him, but quickly stood and walked to your desk. When you were in front of it you turned towards Bucky, but before you could say anything he picked you up and placed you on your desk. 

  


Bucky crashed his lips against yours and wrapped his left hand around your throat. You moaned into the kiss. When you felt his right hand slowly moving up your leg you spread your legs apart to give him more access. 

  


Bucky broke the kiss and looked down at you. "Want something doll?" 

  


"Whatever you're willing to give." You replied, grabbing his tie. 

  


Bucky chuckled and started to attack your neck. You tilted your head to give him better access and moaned when you felt his hands on your legs again. 

  


"Buck-y, don't leave marks!" You yelped after he bit your collarbone. 

  


He grunted and licked the crevice between your chest before moving back to your lips. He moved his hand under your dress and started slowly rubbing your clit through your underwear. You moaned into his mouth and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. 

  


Bucky smirked into the kiss and moved his hand a little lower and started rubbing between your folds. "Mind if I take these off?" He asked, wrapping a finger around your underwear. 

  


"I don't." You moaned into the kiss. 

  


Bucky pulled your underwear down and put them in his pocket. He then slowly inserted a finger deep in you. You leaned your head on his shoulder and let out a low gasp at the feeling. You weren't new to this, Montgomery fingered you plenty of times, but where his fingers were slim Bucky's were blunt. 

  


"So wet already doll? All I did was kiss you." Bucky chuckled sliding another finger in easily. 

  


You gripped onto his shoulders and shut your eyes tight. Silently begging him to move. He must have heard you because the next second he started to slowly move his fingers in and out of you. He moved his thumb to your clit and rubbed small circles around it. 

  


Using his other hand he pushed you back on the desk until you were leaning on your hands. He smirked at the pleasured look on your face and curled his fingers up. You let out a loud moan and opened your legs wider for him. 

  


"Such a needy thing, aren't ya?" Bucky chuckled, watching your face as he rubbed your clit harder. "God, (y/n), baby, you should see your face. I could get off on just watching you."

  


You bit your lip and thrusted your hips down on his fingers, trying to get more contact. He tsked at you and leaned over you. "Now babydoll, who do you think is in control of your pleasure here?"

  


You moaned when he thrust his fingers hard and deep into you. He did this a few more times before going back to the slow rhythm he started. You whimpered and threw your head back. 

  


He used his left hand to grip your thigh and hold you in place, then kissed down your clothed body. Once he was hovering over your core he looked up at you. 

  


"Mind if I have a taste doll?" Bucky asked, pushing your dress so it uncovered your crotch. 

  


You couldn't speak at this point so just shook your head. 

  


"I need a yes or no (y/n)."

  


"Please, yes." Was all you could manage. 

  


Bucky smiled at this and leaned forward. You moaned when you felt him lick through your folds. He curled his fingers and attached his lips to your clit and sucked. You moaned and grabbed onto his hair and tried pulling him closer. He hummed against you and moved his left hand around you and pulled you closer to him. 

  


You were now sitting on the edge of the desk and when you looked down you let out a loud groan. Bucky was on his knees, fingers still buried deep in you, while he licked and sucked your clit. Your hand gripped tighter in his hair when his fingers hit your sweet spot. Bucky smiled and adjusted his hand so each thrust in you hit that spot, while his tongue rubbed small circles around your clit. When he felt you clench around his fingers and heard your breathing start to become shaky he sped his fingers up. 

  


"Gonna cum for me doll?" He asked looking up at you. 

  


Your head was thrown back and you were letting out tiny whines as you felt Bucky's fingers move over that spot over and over again. 

  


"Come on (y/n), I know you want to." Bucky licked through your folds and sucked your clit again. "Fuck doll, cum on my fingers. I'll clean you up with my tongue. You taste so damn good."

  


You snapped at that. Pulling his head closer, you used your other hand to cover your mouth as you screamed through your release. Bucky attached his lips to your clit and sucked hard as you rocked your hips against his face and clenched down on his fingers. 

  


When your hips stopped moving and you released his head he slowly removed his fingers from you. He then moved his head down and licked the juices that dripped from you up. You watched as he did this and groaned at the overstimulation. When he finished licking you he leaned back and sucked on his fingers. 

  


"Damn doll, I could spend all day between your legs and never go hungry." Bucky moaned, licking your juices from his fingers. "I've never tasted something so sweet before."

  


Bucky wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stood up. He kissed you deeply and you tasted yourself on his lips. Moaning into the kiss you reached for his pants. 

  


"Mmm, no darling, you've gotta go." Bucky mumbled breaking the kiss. 

  


"But what about-"

  


"I'll be fine, doll." Bucky kissed your forehead.

  


You nodded and slid off the desk, Bucky helping you. When your feet hit the floor you looked around for your panties and felt your face heat up when Bucky handed them to you. Sliding them on quickly you fixed your dress and looked up at Bucky. Once again he was studying you. 

  


"I've got to go." You mumbled. 

  


"I know." Bucky wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. "I'll see ya later doll."

  


You turned to leave but before you could Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you into a kiss. When he pulled away he kissed your nose and smiled at you. 

  


"If you fuck 'im make sure he uses protection, okay?"

  


You smiled. "Will do boss."

  


"Bucky."

  


"Bossy Bucky."

  


Bucky smiled at this and let go of your arm. You finally turned to leave, but remembered why you went to your office in the first place. Walking around your desk you grabbed your purse and pulled your wallet out. Bucky laughed as he watched this, he found it amusing how many purses you had. Walking back around the desk you kissed his cheek and then left. 

  


The drive to Rowdy Howlies felt like an eternity. Once you got there you parked and took a deep breath. You fixed your makeup and adjusted your dress before finally getting out of the car. 

  


As you walked in the bar you gulped. Most of the men and women there knew you as one of Bucky's main crew. You all went there constantly, how could they not? How would they react seeing you with Steve's? Bucky assured you when your job started you'd be kept safe, especially in public. You bit your lip as you looked around. A few patrons looked your way, ones you knew, but they didn't smile or wave. Weird, they usually always did. 

  


The further you walked into the bar the stranger the situation felt. Usually, even if it was just you and a few of the crew, they'd raise their glasses and welcome you. No one had done that. A few of the men were looking you up and down like a piece of meat and whispering to each other, odd as well. They  _ knew  _ who you were. They also knew Bucky would have their heads for doing that. A few women, women you talked hours with and got drunk with, gave you dirty looks for coming here so dressed up. What was going on?

  


"(Y/n)! Over here!"

  


You felt your eye twitch at the voice. At this point you knew every one of Steve's main crew members. Steve was the boss, next was Sam, his right hand man, then Thor and Clint, his muscle, and finally Loki, Thor's brother. Loki was basically their version of you, only where you didn't go out, he did. He also was skilled with guns, knives and a very,  _ very,  _ good liar. 

  


You smiled and walked over to where the voice had come from. Hoping your smile wasn't as fake as it felt. Sam was the one that saw you and yelled. He was nice and very sweet, funny and had great wisecracks as well, but him and Clint were the ones that put Dum Dum and Montgomery in the hospital. 

  


"Hello my secret lover." Loki said as you came to stand next to them. 

  


You rolled your eyes and laughed. "Loki you're insane."

  


"I know." Loki smiled at you and hugged you. "Now come on, sit."

  


You gladly sat down. They had picked a table in the corner, away from everyone. 

  


"What would you like to drink?" Thor asked standing, "I'll get it for you."

  


You opened your mouth to say 'the usual' but stopped yourself. Closing your mouth quickly you realized that would  _ not  _ be a smart thing to say. Instead, you bit your lip and tried to look cute as you thought about what you could  _ possibly  _ want.

  


"What do you think I should get?" You asked, turning towards Loki. You decided this was probably the best choice to make. 

  


"Hmm," Loki hummed and looked you over. "Depends."

  


"On?" You tilted your head. 

  


"I'm guessing, based on that dress, you want dick, so you don't want to be trashed." Loki said simply, he turned towards his brother. "Get her a chardonnay."

  


Thor nodded then walked to the bar. You thanked Loki, and tried very hard to look embarrassed by his statement. Loki rolled his eyes and Sam laughed. 

  


"When boss man sees you in that, I'm sure he'll just take you home instantly." Sam laughed while taking a sip of his beer. 

  


You smiled at him and looked away. Knowing he'd assume it was from embarrassment, but really it was because you hated the man. Part of you felt bad because Sam was really sweet. From the day Steve introduced you to him he had been nothing but kind and protective. However, it didn't change the fact that  _ he  _ was the reason Montgomery was on the hospital bed that day. You promised when this was all over you'd be the one to take Sam out. 

  


"Here ya go (y/n)." Thor said, setting a glass down in front of you and kissing your cheek. 

  


You thanked him and patted his cheek as he gave you a half hug. While you hated Clint and Sam, you had grown very close to Thor and especially Loki. Thor began to treat you like a little sister and Loki quickly became your new best friend. Deep down it hurt you knowing when this was over Bucky was probably going to kill them all. Maybe you could convince him to spare Thor and Loki? Maybe they'd join you guys? It was probably just wishful thinking, but it was all you could do.

  


As you all waited for Steve and Clint to arrive you chatted about things going on. Eventually the boys started talking about their jobs. You listened, pretending like you had no idea what they were talking about. Loki at some point moved your legs so they were in his lap and used one hand to rub them and the other to sip his wine. When Sam mentioned a shipment he blocked from "those assholes" your ears perked up. 

  


"What assholes?" You asked, trying not to sound  _ too  _ interested. 

  


"So my desert fox, you are cheating on me?" 

  


You jumped at the voice and looked up. Steve was standing directly behind your chair looking down at you. Gulping, you went to move your legs, but he grabbed them and smiled at you. 

  


"I knew there was something going on between you two." Steve glared at Loki. 

  


Loki just sipped his wine and leaned on his hand on the table. "Took you long enough to figure it out. I mean you were neglecting her, someone had to satisfy her."

  


Your eyes went so wide at his comment they felt like they were going to pop out of your head. Why would he say that? Steve would kill him for that!

  


The two held their gaze for a moment before laughing. The rest of the table laughed as well and you just stared confused. What was happening?

  


Steve turned towards you and held his hand out. You took it and he helped you up. After looking you over he bit his lip and let out a deep breath. "You look, just, wow (y/n)." 

  


You felt your cheeks heat up at this and you looked down. Steve put a hand under your chin and lifted your face so you were looking at him. 

  


"I mean it sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful."

  


You frowned slightly at this. That wasn't the look you were going for. Steve noticed your frown and leaned in and placed his lips next to your ear.

  


"Darling there's a tent in my pants right now and it's taking all my willpower not to drag you to the car and back to my house," Steve chuckled, "but we're out with the boys, so let's have a few drinks. Then how about we have some fun later? Hm? Besides, I'd rather try to calm down a little before I have my way with you. I wanted our first time together to be special. Not just some after the bar drunken night." He kissed your ear and leaned back. "And honey, don't  _ ever _ doubt how sexy you are to me."

  


You blinked a few times and nodded your head. When you finally came back down to earth you wrapped your arms around Steve and pulled him into a hug, one he gladly returned. Once you pulled away he pulled your chair out and you sat back down. 

  


"Beer, Clint?" Steve asked. 

  


Clint nodded his head. Steve kissed the top of yours and headed to the bar to get their drinks. 

  


"So, what were you losers talking about?" Clint asked. 

  


"That job we did, what, six months ago."

  


"Oh yeah?" Clint asked with a small smile. "Yeah, I remember that one. You got Monty pretty good."

  


You felt your blood boil. How dare they talk about what they did to him like it was a joke! Especially in this bar! You felt the urge to slap him, but held it back. Instead, you played stupid. 

  


"Monty? Job? Shipment? What are you guys talking about?" You asked, making the best pouty face. 

  


Clint chuckled, "Don't worry about it doll."

  


You frowned and stuck your lip out at him crossing your arms. A trick you learned very early on that got you what you wanted from them, to a degree. 

  


You heard Steve's laugh from behind you and looked up at him. He pulled a chair between you and Sam and sat down. 

  


"What's she want now?" Steve asked, wrapping an arm around you. 

  


"They won't tell me what a Monty is!" You pouted. 

  


"Who." Steve chuckled. "Monty is a who, honey."

  


"Well what'd Sam do to him?" You asked, best puppy dog eyes. 

  


"Doll, it's shop." Steve sighed. 

  


"But I wanna know!" You crossed your arms. "How do you expect me to date the most powerful mob boss in New York if you won't even let me know what you're doing? What if I see one of these guys? Or they're running jobs in my shop! Or planning stuff in it, like you guys do." 

  


The table burst out into laughter. You pouted some more. Honestly you knew how stupid you sounded and wanted to slap yourself. No mob boss would plan jobs in another's girl's work place. It was for the part, you kept telling yourself.

  


"Please Steveie?" You asked, placing your hands on his thick thigh. "Tell me who a Monty, Dumby and Bucky is?"

  


"You sly little fox, you were listening." Sam chuckled. 

  


Steve smirked. He figured out a few weeks after he told you he was a mob boss the life seemed to interest you, even if you didn't get it. You'd figure it out eventually, maybe even help him run jobs. He also figured out while you pretended not to listen, you always were. Steve just guessed it was a respect thing, he appreciated it. 

  


"A Monty is James Montgomery Falsworth, a Dumby is a Timothy Dugan and a Bucky is their boss. James Buchanan Barnes."

  


"Boss? Like you?" You, stupidly, asked. 

  


"Yup."

  


"I bet he's not nearly as powerful, smart or handsome as you." You said, leaning against Steve. 

  


"I'd sleep with him." Loki deadpanned.

  


"You'd sleep with a pole." Clint mumbled. 

  


"Anyway, after the gala I'll definitely be more powerful. If that's how you wanna put it." Steve chuckled. 

  


Bingo. "Why's that?" 

  


"Well that shipment I had Sam and Clint steal from-"

  


"Fuck." Thor muttered. 

  


"What?" Steve asked looking up at the man. 

  


"Speaking of those assholes…" 

  


The group turned around and frowned as Bucky and his crew walked through the door. The bar erupted in their usual greeting before returning to what they were doing. As if in a trance Bucky walked straight back to where you were all sitting. 

  


"Fucking hell." Steve growled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Loki, they try a thing you get her out of here. You boys strapped?" 

  


"Not a problem boss." Loki mumbled sipping his wine. 

  


The others grunted yes as Bucky stopped right behind you. He looked down and smiled. 

  


"New addition Steveie?" He asked. 

  


"Bucky, we were  _ just  _ talking about you!" Steve laughed, pulling you closer. 

  


"Ahh, all nice things I hope." Bucky laughed, tilting his head. 

  


You looked up and gulped when you saw Bucky staring directly at you. You hoped it looked real. You hoped when the boys suddenly surrounded the table you looked scared of them.

  


Steve looked at Loki and nodded his head. Loki grabbed your chair and pulled you so you were against him. Steve then turned and looked up at Bucky. Once again you looked up and saw Dum Dum standing behind you. When he looked down at you, you quickly looked forward. Not before noticing the fake questioning look he gave you. So, the boys were playing like they had no idea about you. You wondered how Bucky wanted them to act. 

  


"What do you want Buck?" Steve asked, still sitting. You knew if he stood that would be a sign of him challenging Bucky. 

  


"Well, this is my bar Steveie." 

  


"And we came in peace. Just wanted a few drinks." 

  


"Hey, I got no problem with that, just wanted to come say hi." Bucky smirked. "Then I noticed your lady friend."

  


You felt Loki wrap an arm around you and heard him growl. "Well you noticed her. Now you and your dickless boys can go drink and fuck off."

  


The boys laughed and Bucky smiled at Loki. "You know Loki, one of these days that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble." Bucky smiled, because he knew exactly what was going to happen next. 

  


"Are you threatening my brother?" Thor asked, standing.

  


A challenge has been issued. The bar went silent. 

  


Thor clenched his jar when he realized what he had done. He looked at Steve and Steve just stared at you. You felt how tense the air had become. You knew how this game worked, whenever Bucky would go to Steve's bar, or Steve would come to one of Bucky's if a challenge was started a fight always happened. However, when Steve's crew came to Bucky's bar you would quickly leave, so they didn't see you with them. In the back of your mind you wondered if Bucky always had this plan. Make you date Steve to get information. Probably why he never let Steve, or his boys, see you before now.

  


"That depends Thor, your brother gonna insult us some more? In  _ my  _ bar?" Bucky smirked. 

  


The next person to stand in Steve's group would lead to the fist throwing. You looked over at Sam and saw him ready to stand. Before he could, you wiggled your way out of Loki's grip and stood up. Loki grabbed your wrist and pulled you back but you pushed him off. Everyone's eyes went wide at this. 

  


"Hello, my name is (y/n)." You held your hand out to Bucky. "I'm sorry about Loki. He's just a jerk, please pay no mind to him. As well as Thor. He's very protective of his brother." You looked at Thor and motioned for him to sit, he did. "If you'd like us to leave we gladly will. We meant no disrespect. I was the one that wanted to come here, as I always see it and it looks like such a nice bar. I didn't know there was a problem with us being here. Please, if you're going to blame anyone for any trouble blame me."

  


Bucky studied you for a moment, mostly for the show. He finally smirked and took your hand. "James Buchanan Barnes doll, and I'm not gonna blame you for anything. I will, however, accept your apology and let this little incident go." He looked at Steve. "You've got yourself quite the little catch here Rogers. Don't think you can just throw her in front of me and my boys every time your asses cross or piss us off." He turned back to you. "Excuse my language dollface." Dropping your hand he looked behind you. "Dum Dum, get the lady anything she wants!" You turned, and pretended to flinch at Dum Dum. "Oh don't be scared of him honey! He's a giant teddy bear! Ain't ya Dum Dum?"

  


"Dum Dum." You mumbled. "You must be Mister Dugan!" You held your hand out. 

  


Dum Dum stared at you before sighing and taking your hand. "Pleasure. What can I get you?" 

  


"Oh, nothing, but thank you!" You smiled sweetly. "I have a drink."

  


"Perfect!" Dum Dum mocked your excitement then looked over your shoulder. "I'll be in the back boss." 

  


Bucky nodded and waved his men away. All but Montgomery followed. When you noticed him stand beside you, you gulped. A small fear crept up your spine. Was he going to blow this? 

  


"Can I get you anything boss?" Montgomery asked. 

  


"Nah, I'm gonna chat with my best friend Steve for a minute." Bucky waved him off. 

  


Montgomery turned towards you and studied you for a moment. His eyes were cold and he rolled them before walking away. 

  


"I mean what I said Rogers," Bucky mumbled, leaning down so he was face-to-face with Steve. One hand on the table, the other on the back of Steve's chair. "Don't think your new arm candy is gonna save your asses. We still owe you for that shipment." 

  


"Are you threatening me after you sent your boys away?" Steve asked, amused. "You know my boys are strapped."

  


Bucky smiled. "And you know you're in  _ my  _ bar. Plus, you're not gonna do anything in front of your girl. Don't wanna scare her." Bucky stood at this and turned to walk away. "Enjoy your night lads." He looked at you. "They ever give you trouble, you can find me here doll." Bucky winked at you then walked away. 

  


You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in, then sat back down. Steve wrapped his arm around you and kissed your cheek. 

  


"Doll, don't  _ ever  _ stand up like that again." Steve warned. 

  


You knew it wasn't a threat, he was trying to protect you. Playing along you asked why. 

  


"When Thor stood up he basically issued a challenge to Bucky and his crew." Loki explained. "Then when you stood up you basically said you had his back and, well, usually we always end up fighting."

  


"You didn't now."

  


"That's because Bucky isn't gonna hurt a girl." Sam said. "Or let his crew. But babe, in the future, please don't do that. They won't back down twice. You do that again and they'll take it as you saying 'hey, fuck you, fight us.' To which they'll fight  _ us _ ." 

  


"Because Loki will be getting you out of here." Thor mumbled. "I'm sorry boss, I-"

  


"Hey, he threatened your brother. I understand." Steve smiled. "Let's get out of here. Place is a dump anyway."

  


Once again you held back your urge to slap, but you took personal offense to that. You still oversaw the bar and worked hard to keep it nice. Granted Steve's comment was supposed to be an insult to Bucky, but still. It stung a little.

  


"How'd you get here (y/n)?" Steve asked as you all walked out. 

  


"I drove." You gestured towards your car. 

  


Steve hummed for a moment before looking at you. "Wanna come over and watch a movie?"

  


You chuckled at this. Sometimes you forgot the man was the second most powerful mob boss in New York. He was always so sweet and never pushed anything on you. When you started this job you figured you'd have to lie and say you couldn't drink or do drugs so you could stay sober and focused, but you were amazed to find Steve and his boys never did drugs and only sipped on alcohol. Only occasionally getting drunk. It was a nice change from when you first joined Bucky's crew. How Bucky took over New York the way he did you'd never understand. Bucky, like Steve, was sweet, kind and never forceful, but unlike Steve, he and his boys would often sample their supply. They also would get black out drunk. That's why they knew your father's famous Doctor friend, Doctor Strange. You'd taken them to him many times before he finally made you explain  _ who _ they were. When you finally told him, he was less than happy, but agreed to keep it a secret, since they were keeping you safe and employed. (That and Strange was your dad's old boyfriend, so if he didn't have to talk to your dad, he was happy. They didn't end bad or anything, but Strange tried not talking to him since your dad got married.) You also knew he only agreed because he now had power over them, even if they didn't realize it. Eventually Bucky and his crew cleaned themselves up though, all thanks to you (and because you told them you'd leave if they didn't.) 

  


Snapping back you smiled. "I'd love to."

  


"Care if I drive your car?" 

  


"Not at all." You threw him the keys. 

  


Steve nodded his goodbyes to the others and walked to your car. Loki gave you a hug and smacked your ass, Thor picked you up and spun you around then hugged and kissed both your cheeks. Sam and Clint just hugged you and kissed one of your cheeks. You gladly accepted the love, even from Sam and Clint. You hadn't realized it, but you missed all the attention.

  


Saying your last goodbyes you ran to your car and jumped in. Steve leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to your cheek before starting your car and driving to his house. 

  


As Steve drove you began to notice how different not only Steve and Bucky were, but their crews as well. You were use to your crew's driving of course, but the way Steve and his crew drove was so different. Where your crew drove carelessly, they drove carefully. Bucky and the boys rarely called you by your name, and called you nicknames like "doll" "babyface" "baby" or "babydoll." Steve and his boys almost always called you by your name, and if they didn't their nicknames for you were "sweetheart" "honey" "darling" and "doll." Your crew was rough and cussed all the time, where Steve's was polite and rarely did. Both crews flirted with you, and were very touchy, but where yours was more sexual, Steve's was more friendly and playful. You didn't mind either, you knew the moment it bothered you they'd stop. That went for both crews. 

  


Steve and Bucky themselves, you found, were very similar. You couldn't exactly figure out  _ what _ it was, but they seemed a lot alike. The way they held themselves, talked, walked, and acted were similar, sure, but there was  _ something  _ else. You just weren't sure what  _ it  _ was.

  


"We're here darling." 

  


You snapped from your thoughts and smiled. Steve, unlike Bucky, lived by himself. He explained that him and his boys spend so much time together that they deserved their own places. However, you quickly learned that they all had keys to each other's homes. You also learned that Thor and Loki lived together, Clint lived next door, Sam across the street, and Steve just a few miles away. 

  


"Doll, you okay? You've been pretty quiet since we left the bar," Steve looked at you with concern in his eyes.

  


"Yeah, just, meeting your rival mob boss was kinda scary is all," you gave Steve a small smile.

  


"Well hey, don't worry about him. He's not gonna touch you, ever."

  


"How can you be so sure?"

  


"Doll, him and his crew are scared of us. That's why they never move on us. Besides, if they did we'd-" he stopped himself when he saw how upset you looked. "Just know Bucky will never hurt you, okay? Now come on, let's go watch some movies."

  


You nodded and got out of the car. Since your job had started you never once felt unsafe, that was until tonight. It wasn't even Steve that made you uneasy, it was Bucky and the boys. The way they just showed up and surrounded you, it made you shiver. Granted you knew it was all for show, but watching Bucky threaten Steve scared you. You knew what this life was, you weren't stupid, you knew that's what happens in it. Still, watching Bucky do that, in front of you, it scared you. A lot. Maybe you really weren't cut out for this life. 

  


Once the two of you were inside Steve kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket on a chair. You slipped your heels off and looked around. He had a two story house and it looked huge. 

  


"I'll show you around tomorrow," Steve mumbled, pulling you into a hug, "for now, how about we put comfy clothing on and watch a movie and cuddle in my bed?"

  


You nodded in agreement and followed in up stairs. As you walked down a long hallway you noted the upstairs, from what you could see, had at least five doors. At the end of the hallway was Steve's room. When he opened the door you were surprised to see the room wasn't as big as you figured it would be. 

  


It was obviously the master bedroom, but it wasn't  _ that  _ big. If you didn't know any better, you wouldn't call it a mob boss's bedroom. To the left was a door leading to, what you guessed, was the bathroom. To the right was a desk, very organized. When you stepped into the room more you looked around and raised an eyebrow. There was no bed? Looking back at him he chuckled. 

  


"It's around the corner." Steve pointed to the right. 

  


Stepping into his room more, you realized you missed just how big it was. He had a huge bed against a wall and across from it a mounted TV. Walking towards the bathroom you gasped when you saw he also had a walk-in closet. Okay, now you could see the mob boss room.

  


Steve laughed at you and walked into the closet. He pulled a shirt out and handed it to you. You took it and studied it for a moment before looking back up at him. 

  


"I figured you'd probably want something comfy to wear." He said simply. "If you'd like you can change in the bathroom, so you have privacy."

  


You smiled and thanked him before turning and going to the bathroom. Once in it your eyes went wide. His bathroom was huge too. Smiling to yourself you walked over and gasped when you saw his bathtub could turn into a jacuzzi. Saving that for later you slipped your dress off and put the shirt on. Like everything else, it was also huge on you. Walking to the mirror you grabbed some tissues and ran them under water then rubbed the makeup off your face. Once you were satisfied you walked out of the bathroom and felt your heart stop. 

  


Steve was standing in the middle of his room in nothing but boxers. You trailed your eyes over his form and sighed. He looked like a Greek God. He was nothing but muscle and nice curves. 

  


Steve was humming to himself and looking at his phone. He let out an annoyed huff and cussed. 

  


"Everything okay?" You asked. 

  


"Hmm?" Steve looked up and gasped. His shirt fell just below your underwear and made you look even tinier. He thought it was cute. "Oh, Sam just text me. Business related."

  


"Is it bad?" You asked, crossing the room. 

  


"Not really. Bucky just had one of his idiots trash where we're holding the gala is all." Steve sighed and pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. "Nothing to worry about though. We'll get it cleaned up. Now, I remember promising movies and cuddles?" 

  


You laughed and nodded your head. Honestly it was hard to believe this man was a mob boss sometimes. 

  


You followed Steve to his bed and gladly climbed into it. He crawled in next to you and pulled you closer to him. Grabbing his remote he turned his TV on and put a random movie on. About half way through it you crawled into his lap and laid your head on his shoulder. You weren't really watching it to begin with, instead you stared at his face. He looked so soft and kind in the dim light, it was hard to believe this was the man responsible for so many headaches and problems for your crew. Sighing, you closed your eyes and smiled when you felt him rub your back. 

  


"Go to sleep if you're tired sweetheart, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." Steve whispered, kissing your forehead. 

  


You smiled and let sleep take you over. In that moment, you decided you could definitely get use to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, I'm not good at smut I'm sorry! 
> 
> Okay some stuff I didn't add to the chapter:
> 
> \- Reader is completely okay with how both crews treat her. (That includes the touching, kisses and any jokes.) She knows if it ever becomes too much they will STOP, as both crews respect her.
> 
> \- Steve and Bucky are okay with how they treat her as well, because she is okay with it. Also, Bucky and her aren't dating so he knows he can't tell them to stop, unless reader asks him to. Steve is okay with it because he knows his boys aren't going to try anything with reader, he always see reader is okay with it so he doesn't mind. Unless you tell him otherwise. He's just happy you're getting along with his crew. 
> 
> \- I try very hard not to write reader as white, and I'm so sorry if I do at times. I try to leave specific descriptions of reader out, like height, weight, skin color, hair color/length and eye color. I want anyone to be able to read and enjoy this. 
> 
> I think that's everything I wanted to say. Have a happy (and safe) 4th everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think. Hope it was okay! I honestly had to look stuff up about mobs, haha. 
> 
> Also, I swear I'm working on a part two for Slipped into your Arms! There's probably gonna be a part 3.


End file.
